Map Guide
A helpful Map Guide to help inform players about the many maps found in DarkOrbit and what is to be found in them. Maps are generally called by their location when chatting in-game, such as 1-1 being MMO's base map, 4-4 a Battle Map, or 5-1 a Pirate map. Battle Maps (4-X) are not owened by any company and are used for of course "Battling" or PvP against other players. Pirate Maps (5-X) are three Reaper alien owned maps which contain the valuable Ore Palladium. There are eight maps owned per company, those being X-1 through X-8. Lower Maps Lower Maps is the name given to the beginning maps X-1 through X-4. X-1 1-1.png|MMO's 1-1 Jdsj6ybecwz3-1-.png|MMO's Base 2-1.png|EIC's 2-1 Gredgysla4tm-1-.png|EIC's Base 3-1.png|VRU's 3-1 32xztbga6jqp-1-.png|VRU's Base Overview *One portal leading to X-2. *Bonus Boxes, Prometium, and Endurium can be found here. *Galaxy Gates (when built) are found near the station. *Event portals are found in the center of the map (when applicable). *Danger meter is shown on this map. *Killing enemy company ships gives you double honor and experience. *Same company PvP is disabled for this map (although clan wars can enable PVP). Space Station *You are protected from any non-provoked attacks at the station. (demilitarized zone). *You can sell basic resources (not Pallidium or Seprom). *You respawn when you have died and quick repair normally. NPC *Streuner Level Gate Invasion *Levels 1-5 can enter this portal. *No demilitarized protection. *Can only attack when provoked. X-2 1-2.png|MMO 1-2 2-2.png|EIC 2-2 3-2.png|VRU 3-2 Overview *Three portals leading to X-1, X-3, and X-4. *Bonus Boxes, Prometium, Endurium, and Terbium can be found on this map. *Spaceball portal is placed on this map (no demilitarized zone). *Danger meter is shown on this map. *Same company PvP is disabled for this map (although clan wars can enable PVP). NPC's *Streuner *Boss Streuner *Lordakia *Boss Lordakia X-3 1-3.png|MMO 1-3 2-3.png|EIC 2-3 3-3.png|VRU 3-3 X-3 is the first challenging map to new players, and is usually considered a high risk due to the danger meter being disabled from here and maps up. Players from your same company can also now friendly fire on you, but there is still Demilitarized Zones around portals. New NPC found on this map are slightly stronger than your usual Streuner and Lordakia. Here you will encounter Lordakia, Saimon, Mordon, and Devolarium. Boss Devolarium is an alien to take pre-caution from on this map, due to its massive amount of damage. The Ores you will find on this map is a plentiful amount of Terbium and Endurium. X-4 1-4.png|MMO x-4 2-4.png|EIC 2-4 3-4.png|VRU x-4 X-4 contains the maps 1-4, 2-4, and 3-4. Enemy players are required to be level 5 to enter this map. This map is for the new players who have a ship above the Nostromo and have a good sense of what to expect. NPC's found on this map are Lordakia, Saimon, Boss Saimon, Mordon, and the mothership Sibelon along with its counterpart the Boss Sibelon. Ores found on this map are Terbium and Endurium. Battle Maps 4-1.png|4-1 4-2.png|4-2 4-3.png|4-3 4-4.png|4-4 4-5.png|4-5 Battle Maps are the maps that contain 4-1, 4-2, and 4-3. These maps are mainly used to PvP and battle against enemy players or to access the Upper Maps. Level 8 is required to enter the Battle Maps. There are no aliens and Ores found on these maps, simply just Bonus Boxes which have x1.5 the content in them. If you are shot upon trying to jump from a portal on these maps, you will find that you cannot escape and jump. In the center of each Battle Map is a portal which leads to 4-4. 4-4 4-4 is the main access way to the Upper Maps and is where you will find groups and outfits of enemy players together. Ship kill rewards on this map are multiplied by 1.5. Any Battle Map can take you to this map making it a high traffic map where much battling is found. While the popular event called Spaceball is running, you have free repairs and drones do not take damage on this map. The same rule as Battle Maps is enabled here, you cannot jump a portal if you are being attacked making it a PvP map. There are also no Bonus Boxes, Ores, and aliens found here. 4-5 Map 4-5 is one of the 5 Battle Maps (All the 4-X maps). This is the only PVP map that contains NPCs. The same rules apply as the other Battle Maps; if you are being attacked, either by aliens or other players, you cannot use the jump function including the wormhole. It's accessible through jump portals found on the X-5 maps. Also this map contains an invisible portal in the middle known as the Wormhole which sends you to a random position in a random map. 4-5 is the only map (with 3 entrances) that leads to 5-1, the first of three pirate maps. You can jump into the pirate maps while being attacked. 4-5 is the second most dangerous map due to having what are called Uber NPC and Boss NPC on the same map. They are high damage counterparts to the normal aliens 3 times as powerful. NPC's These NPCs can be found in Normal, Boss and even Uber forms. *Streuners *Lordakians *Saimon *Mordons *Devolarium *Sibelons *Sibelonits *Lordakium *Kristallin *Kristallon *StreuneR ??? (Cubikon's Graveyard) Map The Cubikon's Graveyard is a special map that can only be accessed by using what is called the "Wormhole", found in the center of 4-5. Only by using a JP-02 CPU extra with a lucky jump, you can enter this map. Once entered, you will find yourself surrounded by Bonus Boxes which contain 1,000 UCB-100 ammunition in each box. The bad side of being in this map, is that the whole map is filled with Cubikon's and of course, Protegits which chase you around the whole map until you die and appear back at the nearest base. Upper Maps 1-5.png|MMO x-5 2-5.png|EIC x-5 3-5.png|VRU x-5 Upper Maps is the name given to the higher maps X-5 through X-8, also including Pirate maps, 5-1, 5-2, and 5-3. X-5 X-5 is the map mostly used for traversing and boxing. Level 10 is required to access this map. NPC found on this map are Lordakia, Sibelonit, Lordakium, and Boss Lordakium. X-6 1-6.png|MMO x-6 2-6.png|EIC x-6 3-6.png|VRU x-6 X-6 is the famous map where the mothership alien Cubikon resides. This is mostly what the map is used for, along with some enemy company raiding. NPC found on this map are Kristallin, Boss Kristallin, Kristallon, Protegit, and Cubikon. Cubikon should be the least of your worries, while Protegits spawn at a high rate which circle and protect the Cubikon. X-7 1-7.png|MMO x-7 2-7.png|EIC x-7 3-7.png|VRU x-7 X-7 is the home of the crystal aliens Kristallin and Kristallon. It is a good map to earn experience, honor, credits, and uridium. NPC found on this map are Kristallin, Kristallon, Boss Kristallin, and Boss Kristallon. X-8 1-8.png|MMO x-8 2-8.png|EIC x-8 3-8.png|VRU x-8 X-8 is where a second base is located. It is generally a good map for collecting Bonus Boxes and shooting down StreuneR. You must be level 12 to enter this map. Unlike X-1 though, there is no first fire protection which makes it very vulnerable to enemy raids and attacks. NPC's found on this map are StreuneR and Boss StreuneR. 5-X 5-X are the three Pirate owned maps located in the Upper Maps. These maps can be accessed only from 4-5. Palladium is the only Ore located on these maps and can only be exchanged in the 5-2 base. More information about this NPC can be found here: The Reapers. Category:Maps Category:Battle Maps Category:Upper Maps Category:Lower Maps Category:Useful tips Category:Help